


Baby, We're in Love

by Where_the_Stars_End



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Friendship, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_the_Stars_End/pseuds/Where_the_Stars_End
Summary: Lily is bored at home and decides to update her baby name list. After all, she's been sitting on some names for years. She gets more then she's bargained for when her best friend James gets involved. It's just about baby names, right? A modern muggle texting AU
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Baby, We're in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! Some news first. First of all, PLEASE STAY AT HOME. There are so many amazing fics and art out there to keep you home. I am immune compromised so I’d really love the care to help me and others survive COVID- 19 . When you do read a fic please leave a review or kudos to that person. We all work so hard and would love to hear from you. 
> 
> Second, for those who follow Game of Wands. I was using a friends account and they no longer have HBO. I am trying to find a way to watch the last episodes to be able to finish. But it is not abandoned! 
> 
> Third, thank you So much to Petals to Fish for betaing me. I'd be so lost without you. Check out her works, some of the best in the fandom in my opinion. I love you

**Lily to James:**  
_Lol. I just found another baby name. Guess I have to have four kids now. What’s one more when you already have three?_

**James to Lily:**  
_Listen four is the optimal number of children for Disney. No one gets left behind. You were a complete and utter fool for thinking three children is a good number._

**Lily to James:**  
_Listen, James_  
_When YOU are the one pushing out a baby_  
_Come to talk to me about having more_  
_Or better yet ask your future girlfriend_  
_She may not even like children_  
_Or worse_  
_She may not even like Disney_

**James to Lily:**  
_How DARE you Lily. Like I could ever marry and possibly have coitus with a woman who doesn’t like Disney?_

**Lily to James:**  
_James why the FUCK did you say coitus? What are you a serial killer, good god._

**James to Lily:**  
_Listen,_  
_…_  
_I actually have no explanation_  
_So_  
_deal with it_  
_But what is the new name?_

**Lily to James:**  
_Okay so I already had the two names that I’ve been sitting on since I was ten. Lillyanna Rose and Amalie Rae. But listen to this beauty._  
_Rosemary Anne_

**James to Lily:**  
_Ok that kind slaps though_  
_What’s your boy's names?_

**Lily to James:**  
_Okay_  
_So_  
_Here is the thing_  
_I HATE boys' names._  
_It’s always like Chad or Foxxee then there is no normal in between! And if there IS an in between it’s like Peter and I don’t want to name my son after Peter!!! That’s weird_

**James to Lily:**  
_Okay boys names aren’t THAT weird_

**Lily to James:**  
_Okay_  
_James FLEAMONT_

**James to Lily:**  
_LISTEN_  
_IT IS A FAMILY THING_  
_IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT MY DAD WAS NAMED FLEAMONT_  
_THATS ON GRANDDAD_

**Lily to James:**  
_So are you going to give your son the middle name of James?_

**James to Lily:**  
_Actually yeah. I think it’s a beautiful tradition._

**Lily to James:**  
_Wait, oh my god you’re serious. That is really sweet James. What would be the first name?_

**James to Lily:**  
_Well, I want to honor my Indian culture, so I want something that means something you know? Something that’s not just a name. A meaningful name. Like you put so much thought into your first tattoo, why not put as much into your children’s names? Children are a bit more permanent than tattoos, you know?_

**Lily to James:**  
_Yeah, James I do. I mean that’s why I love Amalie Rae so much. My grandfather's name was Rae, and my moms middle name was Renee in his honor. I’d like to keep that going._

**James to Lily:**  
_Yeah see you get it!_  
_So with James as the middle name, I had to have something strong as the first name._  
_So_  
_Elevendork James_

**Lily to James:**  
_I-_  
_Ummmmmm_  
_What does that mean?_

**James to Lily:**  
_OH MY GOD_  
_LILY_  
_YOU ARE SO WHITE_  
_HAHAHAHAHAHA_

**Lily to James:**  
_JAMES_  
_YOU LITTLE SHIT_  
_I DON'T SPEAK SANSKRIT_  
_I'M NOT INDIAN_  
_IM IRISH AND WELSH_

**James to Lily:**  
_Dude you really thought Elvendork could mean something?_  
_But I was serious about everything else_  
_I’d really like to name my son Hari_  
_It means lion._  
_Hari James_

**Lily to James:**  
_Oh James, that’s really pretty_  
_I really like that_  
_Now I have to look up boys names_  
_BRB_

**James to Lily:**  
_Oh my god_  
_PLEASE don’t come back with names like_  
_Chickén or Kalé or some shit_

**Lily to James:**  
_Okay I’m back_  
_And that’s fucking rude_  
_I may be white but I’m not THAT white_  
_I’m hippie white not suburban white_  
_And I actually found some names I really don’t mind. But now instead of 3 names, I now have 10 so…_

**James to Lily:**  
_LILY_  
_YOU CAN NOT HAVE TEN KIDS_

**Lily to James:**  
_MY BODY MY CHOICE_

**James to Lily:**  
_I-_  
_I can not say anything that benefits me in this situation_  
_So ummm what are your names?_

**Lily to James:**  
_Suck it James. And okay here is my list_

_Girls:_  
_Lillyanna Rose_  
_Amalie Rae_  
_Rosemary Anne_  
_Daisy Mae_  
_Primrose Faye_  
_Violet Grace_

_Boys:_  
_Emmett Reid_  
_Maxon Wren_  
_Theodore Gael_  
_Ellery Hallam_

**James to Lily:**  
_Okay so you are hippie white_  
_But all those names kinda slap though_  
_But please tell me you aren’t really going to have 10 kids_

**Lily to James:**  
_No, I’m not_  
_I still want four._  
_I am down to four._  
_Lillyanna Rose, Violet Grace, Ellery Hallam and Amalie Rae in THAT order_

**James to Lily:**  
_You know you can’t control that right?_  
_And what if you have all boys?_

**Lily to James:**  
_I’d cry_  
_I’d full on cry_  
_So I might have to steal Harry_  
_But with a Y so it’s different_

**James to Lily:**  
_HOW DARE YOU_  
_THAT IS A SERIOUS FELONY_  
_STEALING SOMEONE'S BABY NAME_  
_And we BOTH can’t have a Hari_

**Lily to James:**  
_You’re right_  
_It will have to be a race_  
_Whoever has a boy first can name him Harry_

**James to Lily:**  
_Lily_  
_Both of us are single_  
_And YEARS away from being married or having kids_  
_Plus I think you’ll forgot about the name Hari_

**Lily to James:**  
_Listen,_  
_I’ve had Lillyanna Rose saved since I was 10_  
_I’m not going to forget Harry_

**James to Lily:**  
_Fine_  
_Guess we will just have to get married and have five kids._

**Lily to James:**  
_Okay deal._  
_So Hari James, Lillyanna Rose, Violet Grace, Ellery Hallam and Amalie Rae_  
_But you’ll have to marry me first_  
_Otherwise wise we will have a Hari James Evans, Lillyanna Rose Potter, Violet Grace Potter, Ellery Hallam Potter and Amalie Rae Evans_

**James to Lily:**  
_You’d take away MY choice name without giving him my last name. That’s rude_

**Lily to James:**  
_Listen_  
_James_  
_It’s about the FLOW, the AESTHETIC_

**James to Lily:**  
_That’s so rude_  
_I thought we were better friends then this_

**Lily to James:**  
_Well, guess you’ll have to marry me first then_

**James to Lily:**  
_If that’s what it takes_  
_Fine_  
_I’ll marry you_

**Lily to James:**  
_Damn, didn’t know I was that bad of a person to marry_  
_What a horrible way to propose_  
_Over text_  
_Saying only if I’m a last choice_  
_Did you even get my parents permission?_

**James to Lily:**  
_I wasn’t proposing_  
_I was only saying I’d marry you_  
_And you KNOW your parents love me_  
_WHEN I ask you know they’d say yes_

**Lily to James:**  
_Okay they do love you_  
_But pretty sure they’d ask why you’d ask to marry me when we aren’t even dating_

**James to Lily:**  
_Okay_  
_I can fix that_  
_Lily, will you go out with me?_

**Lily to James:**  
_Haha_

**James to Lily:**  
_What?_  
_You don’t want to date me then?_

**Lily to James:**  
_James be serious_

**James to Lily:**  
_Lily I am_  
_I’ve liked you for a really long time_  
_And while talking about baby names is not how I ever imagined having to ask you out. It’s something I’ve thought about. You can’t tell me after all these years and the bonfires you don’t feel anything? All the songs I’ve sent, all the songs you’ve sent?_

**James to Lily:**  
_Lily are you there?_

**James to Lily:**  
_Lily?_

**James to Lily:**  
_Look I’m sorry if I messed everything up. I’m sorry. Your friendship really means a lot to me and I don’t want to lose you because I’m an idiot. Please don’t ignore me. You mean the world to me, even just as a friend._

James’ head jerked up as he heard footsteps running up the stairs to his room. He swung his legs off his bed, pushing his mother's fat black cat off his feet. James had only just stood up when his bedroom door swung open and none other than Lily Marie Evans came launching into his arms. Her legs locking around James’ hips, arms settling comfortably around his neck.

James barely had time to wrap his arms around Lily to support her when she started speaking.

“James do you really mean it? It wasn’t just me overreacting to all those looks and songs? Because Marlene has listened to me moan and complain for years about you and your stupid fucking songs!” Lily was crying now. Her makeup running down her face, lightly staining James’ button down. The large black cat was staring up at the two, before she turned to find a warm chest to hide in.

James’ hands tighten around Lily’s back before he spoke again. “Sirius has heard me moan and groan about you for years. I’m sure both of them had a great laugh about us.” James sat down on his bed, reaching up to pull Lily’s face away. Holding her head between his two hands, he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He sat there, just staring at the girl he had loved for years.

“James?” Lily tentatively asked. James only leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“Sorry, I just can’t believe you’re actually here. Look, I know we’re only twenty, but I love you. I want to watch us fall deeper in love every day. I want to wake up next to your side. And fuck it all, I want to watch Hari, Lillyanna, Violet, Ellery and Amalie grow up. I want it all with you. Whatever the rest of our years give us. I want them all.”

Lily laughed. Her fingers reaching up to tangle on the hairs on the back of James neck. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Trying to tell him everything in that one moment, in that one kiss.

“Before all that, I still think you need to ask me something.” Lily smiled. Her teeth catching lightly on her lips. James barked out a laugh.

“I already asked you a question. You never answered. But I’ll ask you a different one. Lily, will you be my girlfriend?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” James pulled Lily’s face to his, laughter bubbling up between each tender kiss.

“What is so funny?” James questioned Lily. His hands seemed to never want to leave her body. Settling between her hips, or twirling one stray lock around his finger. Something to tether her here, in this moment with him forever.

“Well, I was always so worried that when I started dating someone, they’d not want to have children or hate the names I’ve had saved for literally ten years. Or want to name one of our daughters after his mom or grandma. But we’ve already agreed on names. And I know for a fact you’d never want to curse your children with a name like Euphemia.”

“I don’t know. We could call her Mia. And we are back to an odd number of children…”

Lily simply laughed and pulled James in a little tighter.


End file.
